ton coeur t'appelles
by xamonn
Summary: Qu’est ce que je fait là ? Seule à marcher sans savoir où elle va, elle se répète sans cesse la même question. ainsi elle trouve sa nouvelle famille, des êtres sans coeur mais parfois pleins de bon sens, qui mènent une quête pour le moins étrange.


« Qu'est ce que je fait là ? »

Seule à marcher sans savoir où elle va, elle se répète sans cesse la même question.

« Ah ! C'était quoi ça ?! »

Une ombre est passée à toute vitesse près d'elle. Soudain quelqu'un la prend par surprise et l'enferme dans un grand sac en toile. Elle est traînée pendant plusieurs minutes quand enfin on ouvre le sac et le secoue de façon à ce qu'elle finisse en roule boule dans un coin de la salle.

« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda quelqu'un caché sous une grande cape noire.

« Je m'appelle Luhane et je commence à avoir vraiment peur… Mais pour une fois, J'ai pas trop l'impression que mon cœur va exploser tellement il bat fort… »

« On s'en fout. On va te donner au supérieur comme cobaye, tu vas voir… Il est légèrement mégalo mais au fond, c'est un brave type… De toutes façon y de grandes chances pour que tu crève alors… Au fait moi c'est Xigbar. » Dit l'homme en enlevant sa capuche et en laissant apparaît cicatrices sur son visage.

Luhane sursauta en voyant entrer dans la pièce deux hommes ayant la même cape noire que Xigbar.

« Bonjour jeune fille qu'est ce qui t'amène donc par ici ? Je me présente je suis Xemnas le supérieur et voici Vexen… Nous manquons de cœurs en ce moment… Je me suis dit que sa ne te dérangerais pas si on t'empruntait le tien. »

« Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le votre ? Ah oui, bien sur que non monsieur et un sans cœur, ou peut être a-t-il un cœur de pierre ! Vous êtes cupide et vous n'éprouvez rien à déchiqueter une pauvre fillette sans défense ! »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… Mais sache que je ne suis pas un sans cœur mais un simili. Enfin, toi qui à un cœur tu peux me dire à quel point c'est agréable d'avoir des sentiments, de se souvenir à quel point le passé était joyeux ou malheureux… »

« Xigbar avait raison tout à l'heure vous être légèrement mégalo sur les bord non ?! »

« Xigbar… ? »

« Euh… Oui mais non tu triche là !!! En plus tu n'as pas dit les choses gentilles et agréables que j'ai ajoutées. C'est vrai au fond c'est un brave type… Je vous promets… Je n'avais pas toute ma tête ce jour là… »

« Oui, je te croit. »

« Merci Xemnas. »

« Je t'en prit, je ne méritais pas ce 'merci' qui sort si exceptionnellement de ta bouche pleine de grossièretés. D'ailleurs pour te remercier de ces mots doux et agréables à mon égard je te fais don d'une brosse à dent pour que tu puisses nettoyer le manoir. Cela devrait t'occuper deux bonnes semaines je pense… Non, non ne me remercie pas ça vient du cœur… Non bien sur que non, je n'en ai pas ! Ne t'en fait pas, tu trouvera une occasion de me remercier croit moi ! Comme par exemple faire la cuisine à la place d'Axel il est vraiment lamentable ! »

« Je suis ravi de votre offre monsieur le supérieur ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un d'autre apparut.

« Un nain ?!?! »

« Luhane, ne crie pas comme ça tu vas le vexer ! C'est pas un nain c'est Zexion ! »

« Tu sais Xigbar, on peut être un nain et s'appeler Zexion. »

« Oui mais la c'est pas pareil. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est super intelligent ce gamin ! »

Zexion s'avança en direction de Xemnas.

« Tu es enfin arrivé Zexion ! Nous t'attendions pour débuter l'expérience. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui »

Zexion s'éloigna sans quitter Xemnas des yeux avec un air antipathique, se plaça devant la jeune fille avec une bonne distance d'au moins cinq ou six mètres étant donné que la salle était très large et soudain un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Vous vous trompez. »

« Comment »

« Oui Xemnas, vous vous trompez. »

« Explique toi et cesse de sourire comme ça ! »

« C'est simple ce pas un humain »

« Et c'est quoi alors ? Cesse de me parler ainsi je suis ton supérieur ! »

« Certes, mais il se trouve que cette jeune fille se trouve dans le même problème que nous tous dans cette salle »

« Cesse de procéder par énigmes ! »

« Cesser, c'est tout ce que vous me proposez ? Enfin peu importe… Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Xigbar et tu devrait te souvenir de mon prénom pourtant, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique ! »

« Pas toi idiot ! »

« Je m'appelle Luhane monsieur »

« Ne m'appelle pas monsieur. Et bien voici le simili de Luhane »

« Quoi » hurlèrent Xigbar et Luhane en cœur.

« Oui »

« Comment tu sais ça ? Comment se fait il que toi numéro VI et pas moi, ton supérieur hiérarchique ? »

« Grâce à l'odeur… Vous devriez le savoir pourtant… On ne peut être à la fois mégalo et impatient et patient, réfléchis et sensible à la part de ténèbre et lumière présente en chacun. »

« Sort tout de suite de cette pièce ! »

« Bien supérieur vos désires seront des ordres ! »

Zexion sortit de la pièce avec un grand sourire satisfait. Quand il ferma la porte un livre apparu sur la table.

« 'Comment devenir patient et réfléchis tout en restant mégalo', 'édition Zexion de poche' ! Il va être punit sévèrement ! Xigbar jette ce livre tout de suite ! »

« Excusez moi Xemnas mais il me semble que sans lui on aurait tue un de nos disciple il me semble… Et puis ce bouquin, gardez le pour garder une preuve qu'il vous a humilié. »

« Tu as tout à fait raison numéro II, je te félicite de ta perspicacité ! »

« Alors… ma punition est levée ?!?! »

« Non »

« Merde »

« Quoi ?! »

« Euh… Je veux dire… Dommage… »

« Oui. Bon et bien commence par détacher cette jeune fille… Mais avant… »

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas un une autre personne apparut.

« Salut ! »

« Axel ? »

« Oui ? »

« Rien »

« D'accord. A part ça qu'est ce qui se passe Xemlouche ? »

« Quoi !!!!!!! »

« Vous aimez pas ? Je trouvais ça sympa pourtant ! »

« Axel… Xigbar t'expliquera ce que vous avez à faire. »

« Cool, on va bien s'éclater tous les deux ! »

« En attendant je te donne ton outil de travail »

« Euh… Quoi que ce soit je suis bien moins sur qu'on va s'éclater maintenant… »

« Bref, assez bavardé numéro VIII. Je te présente le simili de Luhane »

« Qu'on aurait tué si numéro VI n'était pas arrivé à temps pour… »

« Numéro II »

« Pardon … »

« Euh… Excusez moi mais je vais quand même pas m'appeler simili de Luhane ? »

« Effectivement puisque Luhane est morte… »

« Numéro II, tais toi ! »

« Oui… »

« Mais avant tout il faut vérifier qu'elle est bien un simili… »

« Oui supérieur je m'en charge ! »

« Numéro VIII ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Vexen tu dors ? »

« Quoi ? Euh non mais je dormais psychologiquement… Ce n'est pas que vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas, mais je m'ennuyais légèrement. »

« Euh… question : vous pouvez me détacher ? Je ne peux même pas bouger mes mains ! »

« Seulement une fois que nous seront si tu fait parti de notre organisation. »

« Numéro II, c'est moi qui parle pas toi ! »

« D'accord, allez-y »

« Alors, Vexen toi qui est un scientifique, peux tu nous dire si elle a un cœur ou pas ? »

« Je veux bien mais il faut un seconde personne pour approuver le fait. »

« Xigbar ? »

« Non pas moi, je laisse ma place. »

« Vous savez… Je peux si vous voulez… »

« De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. D'accord numéro VIII, mais fait ce que numéro IV te dira de faire »

« Oui, pas de problème ! »

« Non je refuse ! »

« Simili de Luhane, tu n'a pas le choix ! »

« Axel, voila ce que tu vas faire : tu lui prend le poignet… »

« Oui ! »

« Et tu lui prend son pouls. »

« Ouais… d'accord »

« Alors numéro IV et numéro VIII ? »

« Négatif de mon coté monsieur »

« Y a rien de mon coté Xem' »

« Numéro VIII tous ces surnoms sont ridicules »

« C'est certain monsieur. Elle est un simili… »

« Axel, détache-la ! »

« Oui Xemnlou… Euh Xemnas ! »

« A présent tu es une membre de l'Organisation et ton nom est… Xahnelu »

« Trop choupi comme nom Xahnelu ! »

« Xahnelu voici la cape de l'organisation. »

« Je suis obligée de la mettre ? »

« Oui »

« Retrouve-moi tout à l'heure. Je serais dans mon bureau. »

« D'accord »

Elle sortie est visita le manoir en essayant de se rappeler de chaque détails pour être sure de ne pas se perdre en chemin. Les couloirs étaient vides et il n'y avait aucun bruit hormis le bruit de ses chaussures qui claquaient sur le sol. Elle essayait en vain de trouver un signe distinctif qui pourrait montrer la présence du bureau du supérieur. En marchant elle réfléchissait à tout les membres de l'organisation, se qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et ceux qu'elle allait rencontrer. Combien étaient ils au juste ? Elle pensait aussi à Axel en se disant à quel point il était mal poli et grossier, à peine l'avait elle vu quelques minutes qu'elle avait déjà envie de le tuer.

Soudain elle aperçue quelqu'un. Elle s'étonna en voyant ses cheveux bleu, courts sur le dessus et longs derrière et sa cicatrice en forme de croix qu'il avait entre les deux yeux. Il se décolla du mur laissant apparaître une sorte de grande épée (qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs en rien à une épée). Xahnelu fit un bond en arrière et baissa la tête, honteuse en voyant que celui-ci avait remarqué sa frayeur soudain.

« Xahnelu ? »

« Que-que-qué-quoi ?!?! »

« Le supérieur désire te voir… »

« Euh oui, pardon, bien sur, au revoir… »

Elle continua de marcher dans le couloir.

« Mais… Euh, excusez moi mais savez vous où est son bureau ? »

« Dans mon dos »

« Quoi !? Vous portez sur votre dos le bureau du supérieur !!! Impressionnant ! »

« Euh… Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire… En fait… »

Il fit quelques pas à droite et laissa apparaît une immense porte.

« C'est ici le bureau du supérieur… »

« Ok, bon et bien je fut heureuse de faire votre connaissance… C'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Saix »

« Ouais, bon salut quoi. »

Elle ouvrit la porte sans même toqué.

« Ahhhhh !!! Ouah sorry !!! Je suis désolée euh hi ho, Ah c'est affreux !!! »

Xahnelu courait partout les mains sur les yeux : Xemnas était là, allongé sur un tapis de jeux avec dans une main le manuel 'Comment devenir patient et réfléchis tout en restant mégalo', 'édition Zexion de poche', et dans l'autre une petite voiture. Il chantait un air étrange, un peu opéra et faisait danser ses pieds.

« Numéro XIV !!! Tu demanderas à Axel et Xigbar de te prêter une brosse à dent ! »

« Oui monsieur… »

« Je voulais te voir pour t'attribuer ton arme. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« Et bien… Euh… Voila ! »

« Des éventails ? »

« Oui mais ouvre les »

« Avec des lames au bout des pales… C'est pas mal ça, j'aime bien ! »

« De toute façon tu n'a pas le choix, tu ne choisis pas ton arme. »

« Bon, et c'est tout ? »

« Non, tu vas te battre, ce n'est rien qu'un combat singulier. »

« Quand ? »

« Maintenant »

« Euh, Ouais… »

« Quelqu'un vas venir te chercher pour t'amener à la salle. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme blond avec une sorte de crête et une étrange guitare fit son apparition.

« Demyx accompagne la à la salle des combats »

« Oui »

« Demyx ? C'est quoi cette guitare ? »

« Et comment tu connaît mon nom ? Et puis d'abord c'est une sitar et j'ai oublié de la ranger, en fait j'était en pleine répète' ! »

« Oui, bien on va dire que le supérieur vient de mentionner ton nom il y a quelques seconds, mais bon, moi c'est… Euh… ah oui Xahnelu ! »

« Bon et bien à plus tard Xemnas ! »

Demyx et Xahnelu sortir de la pièce.

Avec qui je dois me battre ? »

« Marlulu »

« Ma quoi ? »

« Marluxia »

« C'est une fille ? »

« A moitié »

« C'est un mec ? »

« A moitié »

« C'est un neutre ? »

« Loin de là… »

« Et ça fait peur »

« Affreusement »

« Ah… »

« Je te laisse là parce que moi et la faux, ce n'est pas le grand amour… »

Xahnelu entra dans la salle, son adversaire était déjà là. Maintenant elle comprenait ce que voulait dire Demyx : C'était un homme avec de longs cheveux roses et une fleur dans la main. Il lança un grand sourire à son adversaire. Xemnas donna le signal, le combat pouvait commencer.

Marluxia approcha, sa faux dans une main, sa fleur dans l'autre. Il la leva et la laissa soudainement tomber sur Xahnelu qui n'y avait pas fait attention, trop captivée pas les fleurs qui poussaient sur le sol dés que celui –ci marchait. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un bond en arrière que la faux bien aiguisée s'enfonça dans le sol. Il sorti son arme du sol pendant que Xahnelu courait se réfugier à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle essayait de réfléchir, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, comment elle pourrait parvenir à vaincre son adversaire mais celui-ci s'approchait déjà avec un regard machiavélique. Il n'était qu'a environ deux ou trois mètres quand elle fonça tête baissée et fut stoppée quelques secondes après… Par le ventre dur de son adversaire. Prise par surprise elle releva la tête et rien que pour se distraire, ses éventails dans les mains, coupa d'un geste puissant et rapide la cape de son adversaire en forme de X puis courut quelques pas plus loin pour anticiper une quelconque attaque. Marluxia n'avait à présent qu'un envie : se venger au près du numéro XIV. Il était malgré tout rassuré que les coups d'éventails ne lui avaient pas tranché la peau, mais sa colère était encore plus forte depuis que les quelques spectateurs, pliés en deux, constataient avec amusement l'humilité que devrait endosser le numéro XI, et cela pendant plusieurs années.

Marluxia fonça alors, faux prête à s'abattre quand le moment serait venu. Xahnelu n'eut qu'un réflexe, voyant soudain la faux filer à tout vitesse en sa direction : elle se mis en boule. Alors, son adversaire fit un vol plané et alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Elle courut en sa direction, et le voyant se relever péniblement, elle n'eut qu'une idée, elle prit de l'élan et sauta sur le dos de son adversaire trois ou quatre fois comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple trampoline. Quand elle cessa, Marluxia se retourna pour se lever, mais il fut pris d'une violente douleur dans le dos et retomba. Le combat terminé, elle s'esquiva comme une fautive, comme-si-elle venait-de-battre-à-mort-un-petit-étudiant-de-l'école-des-bonnes-sœurs-venu-s'acheter-des –bonbons-lui-ayant-manqué-de-respect-en-lui-passant-devant. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte que Xemnas lui avait indiqué comme étant sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte, posa ses éventail sur une table, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormie. Elle dormit longtemps, longtemps, longtemps… Tellement longtemps, que quand elle se réveilla et sortit de sa chambre, le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Xahnelu marcha, ou plutôt se traîna jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne à part Xigbar un bouteille à la main.

« C'était cool le combat d'hier, on s'est bien marré !!! Par contre toi tu doit être fatiguée… »

« Ouais »

« Ouch… Ce n'est pas la forme à ce que je vois… En plus je te rappelle que aujourd'hui on doit laver le manoir. Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai fait en sorte que Xemnas change les brosses à dents par des serpillières et il a accepté ! »

« Cool »

« Ouah ! Quel enthousiasme ! »

« Je sais, je sais »

« Allez vient, Axel doit nous attendre !!! »

« Hey !!! Et mon p'tit dej' alors ? »

« Pas grav' »

Xigbar attrapa le poignet de Xahnelu et courut à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

« Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan laaache moooooi j'ai faaaain !!!! »

« Ça passera ! »

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir bien plus large ou ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Attend je vais chercher les serpillières »

« Je reste avec t… »

« Oh le vent !!! »

Avant que Xahnelu ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Xigbar avait disparu la laissant seule. Mais à peine avait elle eut le temps de se plaindre qu'il réapparut à l'endroit même de sa disparition.

« Ta Dam !!! Serpillières à volonté pour tous !!! »

« T'étais où ?!?! »

« Euh… Quelque part entre les ténèbres et le placard à balai… A mon avis. »

« Quoi »

« Une peu sourdingotte la mignonne »

« Numéro un : je ne suis pas sourd mais je n'ai pas compris

Numéro deux : Je… Ne… Suis… Pas… MIGNONNE !!!!!! »

« Mignonne ?! Qui a dis mignonne ? En tout cas tu diras bien ce que tu veux mais nous sommes dans une démocratie et j'obtient donc de droit une liberté de penser »

« Démocratie ? »

« Oui c'est vrai tu as raison… Disons 'régime totalitaire, ça te vas ? »

« Mieux »

« Oui, quelle était ta question déjà ? »

« Comment vous avez fait pour disparaître »

« Je n'ait pas disparu, je me suis téléporté, c'est différent ! Et sache que nous avons tous une faculté propre à chacun d'entre nous. »

« Toi c'est la téléportation ? »

« Faux !!! L'espace jeune fille »

« Ah… »

« Je ne vous dérange pas ?!?! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !!!!! »

« Axel je croit que tu as fait peur à la demoiselle ! »

« Non pas du tout ! Je n'ai pas eut peur »

« Oh non c'est vrai tu n'as pas eut peur ! »

« Axel arrête de te moquer comme ça ! »

« Oui monsieur !!! »

« Axel ne te moque pas de moi, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique ! »

« Ouais… »

« Bon allez à vos serpillières ! »

Ils prirent chacun une serpillière et se mirent à frotter le sol du manoir.

« Ah quelle bonne idée Xemnas !!! »

« Axel arrête de te plaindre, tu me soul ! »

« Oh, la petite nouvelle me fait des reproches ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Respecte moi, après tout, tu es une femme, c'est ton domaine le ménage ! »

« On ne joue pas avec le feu ! »

« Oh et depuis quand le feu est un sale macho ? »

« Depuis la nuit des temps ma petite… Mais toi, tu ne connaît rien de la vérité qui nous entour n'est ce pas ? »

« Peut être pas mais au moins moi je connaît autre chose ! »

« Bien sur… Allez petite vas te coucher, c'est l'heure de ta sieste !!! »

« Tu vas voir ce quelle te dis la petite ! »

« Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là ?!?! »

« Euh, Xahnelu, Axel… C'est bon on a compris ! »

« La ferme Xigbar »

« Je ne te permet pas, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique !!! »

Axel fit apparaître dans ses mains deux chakrams embrasés.

« Comme tu voudra, mais je suis malgré tout ton supérieur hiérarchique… »

« Tu vas goûter au feu !!! »

Axel fit apparaître une boule de flamme dans sa main gauche.

« Fait pas ça espèce de malade !!! »

« Qui peut arrêter un malade ?! Pas toi en tout cas !!! »

Il eut un sourire sadique et lança soudain la boule de feu sans aucunes hésitations vers le numéro XIV qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin du couloir. La flamme arriva à toute vitesse sur sa cible.

« Axel arrête !!! »

La boule de flamme continuait sa trajectoire sans dégrossir pour autant.

« Stop. »

Quelqu'un venait de se placer devant Xahnelu et créa alors un mur de glace qui arrêta les flammes in extremis.

« Vexen, abruti ! Qu'est ce que tu fout là !!! »

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. »

« Mais… »

« Tu n'est qu'un gamin ignorant. Imbécile ! »

« Tais toi !!! »

« Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite. Eloigne toi et laisse la tranquille, c'est idiot de s'attaquer aux plus faibles… Elle n'a pas encore découvert sa faculté alors laisse la. »

« Hors de ma vue »

« Je t'en pris toi d'abord. »

Axel avait la respiration courte et tousses membres tremblaient sous l'effet de la colère.

« Crève ! »

Axel lança un torrent de flamme qui prit Vexen par surprise. Il créa de nouveau un mur de glace mais pas assez rapidement et reçu une partie des flammes. Il tomba à terre. Xahnelu s'approcha vers lui, il avait le souffle court mais il semblait pouvoir résister. Elle se mit debout en tremblant et s'adossa contre le mur.

« A ton tour demoiselle ! »

Axel lança de nouveau des flammes qui filaient vers Xahnelu.

Elle ferma les yeux et mis se mains devant sa tête pour se protéger même si elle savait que cela n'arrêterait pas les flammes qui s'approchaient à toute vitesse. Elle imagina alors qu'un mur de brique s'était formé devant elle pour la protéger des flamme. Elle serra les yeux en attente du choc. Elle attendit… Attendit…Rouvrit les yeux : devant elle le mur de brique tomba en cendre. Axel avait les yeux écarquillés et Xahnelu essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Alors que des bruits de pas s'approchaient Axel parti en courant dans les couloirs.

« Vexen ? Tu m'entends ? »

Xahnelu s'était approché en rampant près du numéro IV qui était allongé par terre un peu derrière elle. Elle tenta de le réveiller mais il ne bougeait toujours pas et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée.

« Excuse moi numéro XIV ! Mais j'ai tenté de me déplacer en empruntant une porte du néant mais Xemnas a fait un truc bizarre et je n'ai pas put en sortir… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était dans la salle du sommeil et trafiquait des choses étranges… »

« Mmh… Aide Vexen… S'il te plaie… »

« Ouah !!! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça !!! »

« C'est Axel… »

Elle ne prononça rien d'autre et tomba à terre. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur un lit dans une sorte d'infirmerie.

« Ou je suis ?!?! »

« Dans l'infirmerie »

« Demyx ? »

« Oui ? C'est bien moi… »

« Qu'est ce que je fait ici ?!?! »

« Dans le mot 'infirmerie' il y a 'infirme'. »

« Ce n'était pas ma question ! »

« Et ? »

« Oh excuse moi, c'est que j'ai un peu mal à la tête… »

« Ne t'en fait pas ça va passer ! »

« Où est Vexen ? »

« Il fait un gros dodo à coté… »

« Et il va bien ? »

« Aussi bien que quand tu te prend un torrent de feu dans la tête… »

Xahnelu courut dans la pièce à coté. Vexen était allongé dans le lit. Elle fit demi tours et partie dans sa chambre en courant mais ses jambes la portaient à peine et lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte de sa chambre, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol et n'eut qu'un pensé en tête à ce moment là : ' Ils aurait pu mettre de la moquette !!!'. En effet, elle venait de s'exploser les genoux sur le parquet de sa chambre. Alors qu'elle essayait de se hisser sur son lit, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

« Ouais… C'est qui ? »

« Excuse moi… C'est Xigbar, ton supérieur hiérarchique… »

« Et ? »

« On part en mission !!! »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Ouais »

« Mais je suis crevée !!! »

« Et moi donc ! »

« Bah alors pourquoi on reste pas là ? »

« Ordre du supérieur ! »

Il la traîna dans les couloirs et ils sortirent à l'extérieur puis ils montèrent à bord d'un étrange vaisseau.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est un vaisseau gummi »

« Un vaisseau quoi ? »

« Non, cherche pas à comprendre, c'est compliqué »

« Comme tu voudra… »

« Ah, au fait, tu as trouvé ton don ? »

« Quel don ? »

« Bah ton pouvoir quoi ! »

« Euh, je crois pas, pourquoi ? »

« En fait si, c'est ce que je suis en train de te faire comprendre »

« Ah je savais pas »

« Mais si abrutie ! Pendant ton combat avec Axel avant-hier ! »

« Quoi !!! Je suis restée autant de temps à l'infirmerie ?!?! »

« Faut croire… Mais la n'est pas la question ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait pour éviter l'attaque de flammes du numéro XVIII ? »

« Euh bah je crois que j'ai fait un mur… »

« Un mur ?! »

« Euh, ouais un mur en brique… »

« Tu as créé un mur »

« Je crois bien. Enfin, je l'ai imaginé en fermant les yeux et quand je les ait ouverts il s'est effondré, carbonisé. »

« Ah… Donc tu as la possibilité de créé des objets, mais il reste à savoir dans quelles conditions… »

« … »

« Ok, tu peux aller dans ta chambre !!! »

« Quelle chambre ? »

« Bah dans le vaisseau, quatrième porte à droite… »

« Merci »

« Tout le plaisir et pour moi !!! »

« Euh, Xigbar ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qui vient avec nous pour la mission ? »

« Euh… Moi, Vexen, Toi, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, Larxène et… Euh… »

« Qui ? »

« Euh… »

« Répond ! »

« Axel. »

« COMMENT AS-TU OSE?!?! »

« Bah… C'est que Xemnas me la demandé ! »

« Lèche-botte !!! »

« Je ne te permet p… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui claqua la porte au nez.

« Je disais : Je ne te permet pas !!! »

« En plus moi… Je suis… Je suis… Qui déjà ?... Ah oui !!! Je suis Xigbar ! Ton supérieur hiérarchique !!! Tu me dois le respect !! »

« Cause toujours, espèce de vieux borgne rassis !!! »

« Je ne suis pas borgne !!! »

Elle lui glissa un miroir sous la porte.

« Ah si je suis borgne… Mais je ne suis pas rassis !!! »

« Regarde encore… »

« Ah… Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas une raison !!! »

« … »

« Oh c'est bon, tchao mademoiselle la tête de mule !!! »

Il se retourna brutalement et marcha dans le couloir du vaisseau les bras croisés, ses chaussures raisonnaient bruyamment.

« Euh… Xigbar… Attend… »

« Ah la demoiselle a changé d'avis ? »

« Je voulais savoir, pourquoi Axel me hait ? »

« Toi aussi tu le déteste… »

« Oui mais… »

« Xahnelu, tu es une fille ! »

« Oui je suis une fille pas un démon !!! »

« Ce n'est pas un argument… »

« Pourquoi où est le souci ? »

« Chut… Regarde il est là le souci, juste devant tes yeux... »

Une jeune fille arriva d'un pas pressé dans le couloir, elle était blonde, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lissés hormis deux mèches qui lui donnaient un air 'antenne de cafard'. Celle-ci marchait la tête haute d'un air hautain et ses yeux bleus semblaient pouvoir faire un trou dans le plafond qu'elle regardait d'un air ambitieux.

« Eh !!! C'est qui cette… »

Xigbar lui avait mis une main devant la bouche.

« Ne parle pas trop vite, c'est pas une fille… C'est un peu comme une chimère !!! »

« Une chimère ? »

« Axel la déteste mais Vexen encore plus ! »

« Salut Xigb' t'as pas vu le p'tit Vexie ? »

« Euh non… »

« Lamentable »

« Larxène, je ne te permet pas !!! »

« Ça revient au même le vieux… »

« Ah !!! Aujourd'hui c'est la journée !!! D'abord elle puis toi… »

« Excuse… Je ne t'avais pas vu. T'es la nouvelle c'est ça ? »

« Ouais »

« Tu as osé manqué de respect à ton supérieur hiérarchique ?!?! »

« Ouais »

« On pourrait bien s'entendre… Même si tu n'es pas aussi parfaite que moi ! »

Elle s'éloigna toujours avec une démarche rapide.

« Je ne croit pas sorcière. »

« Encore en train de marmonner dans ta barbe ? »

« Je fais ce que je veux »

« Ouais ouais… A plus tard mademoiselle. »

« Tchao »

« Pff, aucune classe !!! Modère ton vocabulaire ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Bon je vais dormir. »

« Encore !!! »

« Ouais, à plus tard »

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'endormie.

« Euh… Toi là !!! Tu peux te reveiller s'il te plait ? »

« C'est qui ? »

« Euh, excuse moi de te réveiller. C'est Demyx. Et toi c'est qui ? »

Xahnelu se leva péniblement de son lit et ouvrit la porte.

« C'est Xahnelu, tu te souvient pas de moi ? »

« Oh si !!! Bien sur ! Xahneluuuuuuu !!! Je suis trop content de te revoir. Tu sais que le combat avec Marluxia c'était très trop bien ?!?! »

«Mais on s'est revu depuis… »

« Ouiiiiii !!! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fait là ? »

« Bah je vient te chercher !!! On part en mission maintenant !!! »

« Euh ouais… Où ça ? »

« On t'as pas prévenu ? »

« Nan… »

« On va voir la Belle et la Bête !!! »

« Maintenant ? »

« Affirmatif ! Allez viens ! »

Il entraîna Xahnelu dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'extérieur où certain attendaient déjà. Une fois tous réunis, il partir.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est comme ça dès que tu vas dans un autre monde »

« Ah Xigbar tu m'as fait peur !!! »

Xahnelu était à présent vêtu d'une grande robe version XVIIIeme siècle, avec cependant quelques petites différences. Elle était totalement noire, comme ses cheveux qui étaient relevés avec plusieurs nœuds roses et noirs, avec plusieurs rubans, nœuds et froufrous eux aussi roses. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle avait de grandes mitaines noires et avait beaucoup de bracelets toujours dans les mêmes couleurs, un collier à pics autour du coup, tout cela donnant un effet 'gothique' très réussi. Elle observa les autres : Larxène avait une robe verte qui lui donnait l'air d'une algue et quelle n'aimait d'ailleurs pas du tout, sinon ils avaient tous un costard plus ou moins en accord avec sa personnalité. Marluxia avait un costard rose, Xigbar avec un costard noir, Axel… Axel, elle détourna son regard dès qu'il passa devant ses yeux car il lui inspirait le plus profond dégoût. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Ah !!! »

« Relax !!! Tu sais que tu as la classe ce soir... Bien plus que pendant le combat. »

« Marluxia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je me demandait… »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« T'es une fille ou un mec ? »

« Quoi ?!?! »

« Non, t'en fais pas, c'était juste une question… »

Il parti d'un air bougon la tête baissée.

« T'en vas pas !!! Tu ne voulais pas me parler ? »

« Nan »

« Bon à ta guise, Marluxia le dragueur neutre. »

« Répète ça ?! »

« Ça n'en vaut pas la peine »

Il se retourna de nouveau et parti.

Le fameux château de la bête était légèrement effrayant la nuit à cause de ses gargouilles, grilles rouillées qui grincent dans le vent tout comme les arbres morts… Certains en avaient la chair de poule ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Par ailleurs, la lune était presque noire.

« Xigbar… J'ai peur… »

« Demyx, tu n'as qu'à prendre ton doudou ! »

« Mais… Je n'ai pas de doudou ! »

« Je disais ça pour rigoler »

« Bah mon doudou d'abord, c'est Larxène qui me l'avait volé »

« Oh méchante fifille »

« T'as vu ça elle est méchante hein ? »

« Oui, c'est une affreuse mégère »

« Larxène, rend moi mon doudou !!! D'abord Xigbar il a dit que tu étais… »

« Que j'étais ?!?! »

« Que tu étais un des membres les plus importants de l'organisation !!! »

« Mais Xigbar, c'était pas ça que tu avais dis !!! »

« Mais si mon petit Demyx, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de ses histoires de doudou, ce n'est plus de mon âge ! »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, allez, retourne dans les jupons de ta mère »

« Mais maman elle est morte »

« Dans ce cas, vas voir ton père. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! »

« Mais je le connaît pas !!! »

« C'est pas mes affaires… »

« Méchant. »

« Bon, Bref … Si on entrait j'ai froid »

« Mais Xigbar, par ou on entre ? »

« Par la porte mon p'tit Marlulu… »

« Mais t'es malade !!! On va se faire massacrer !!! »

Xahnelu fut surprise car elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix au paravent. Elle chercha d'où pouvait provenir cette voix mais elle ne vit rien. Puis la personne qu'elle recherchait se mit debout et elle put l'apercevoir.

« Tiens donc, Roxas… »

« Oui, bravo Xigbar, alors tu n'est donc pas totalement atteint par tes pertes de mémoire ? »

« Tu as peur de te faire massacrer ? Regarde »

Il toqua à la porte.

« Quoi ?!?! Nous ne sommes pas des invités !!! »

« Nous allons faire comme si. »

(Une voix derrière la porte)

« Qui est là ? »

« Euh… Et bien nous sommes des invités du propriétaire de ces lieux, amis de longue date »

« Oh ! Vous devez être de haute ligné »

« C'est cela »

« Et combien sont ces dignes invités ? »

« Nous sommes… un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. »

« Sept ? »

« Oui… Ah euh non, j'allais t'oublier ! Tu es si petit !!! »

Il regardait Roxas avec un air de vengeance.

« Alors vous êtes huit ? »

« Oui c'est exacte ! »

« Vous êtes nombreux ! Et en qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ? »

« Et bien je me nomme X… »

« Comment ? »

« Euh… X… Xavier ! »

« Bien. Xavier, vous et vos amis êtes donc les bienvenus »

« Cool »

« Comment vous dites ? »

« Euh… Nous en sommes honorés ! »

« Je vous en pris, entrez, le dîner est servi »

« Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité »

« Excusez nous mais nous devons nous absenter. Nous sommes de retour demain matin et le propriétaire de ces lieux et son invitée d'honneur ne serons eux de retour qu'en fin d'après midi. »

« Aucun problème »

Il ouvrit la lourde porte mais son interlocuteur avait déjà disparu.

« Et bien… A table ! »

Tout le monde se jeta autour du banquer qui avait été organisé autour de la table. Ils mangèrent comme des gouffres mais au bout de quelques minutes une porte s'ouvrit, celle de la cuisine, et quelqu'un en sortit… Ou plutôt quelque chose. En fait un fourneau s'avança dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh, il est sympa le sourire du four… Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Demyx… C'est un four qui marche !!! »

« Et alors ? »

« Euh, Xigbar… Je crois que le four vient de parler »

« Et alors ? J'ai le droit de parler non ? »

« Non. Tout le monde sur le four ! Ordre de votre supérieur hiérarchique !!! »

Tout les membres de l'organisation qui étaient réunis en ce lieu sautèrent sur le pauvre four innocent venu leur porter une tarte aux pommes et commencèrent à le mettre en pièce. Celui-ci à moitié en pièce cria alors :

« Vous n'aimez pas la tarte aux pommes, c'est pas grave !!! »

Alors tous ses attaquants comprirent qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et que se n'était pas un monstre venu leur donner une correction mais un fourneau leur apportant une simple tarte aux pommes. Ils alors relâchèrent leur prise qui s'enfuit en courant par la porte.

« Enfoiré rend nous notre tarte aux pommes !!! »

« Xigbar ce n'est qu'un tarte aux pommes, fais pas ton gamin »

« Larxène tais-toi, je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique !!! »

« Cause toujours !!! Bon et si on fait des groupes pour explorer les alentours ? »

« Hey, JE suis votre supérieur, Je donne les ordre !!! »

« Et que propose le supérieur hiérarchique ? »

« Pour la deuxième fois tais-toi !!! »

« C'est pas ma question »

« Effectivement… Et bien je propose que nous fassions des groupes pour explorer les alentours »

« Etonnant »

« Cela ne te serais jamais passé par la tête ma petite »

« J'allais te le dire »

« Bon, alors faisons… Disons… deux équipes de quatre. Alors à droite Vexen, Demyx, Moi et Larxène. Vous partirez dans le couloir droit. A gauche, Xahnelu, Roxas, Marluxia. Vous… »

« Je n'existe pas, Bien sur… »

« Euh … Tu ira donc dans l'équipe de gauche comme ça vous serez autant dans chaque parties »

« Euh, je ne préfère pas… »

« Si, c'est comme ça et pas autrement »

Axel rejoint le groupe qui partait déjà dans le couloir de gauche.

« Il fait sombre ici »

« Me dis pas que t'as la trouille Marlulu »

« Mais non Roxas, je ne suis pas un gamin, moi »

« Et ? Moi non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir concerner ? »

« Explique-lui toi Xahnelu, toi qui est si intelligente, s'il te plait, car un imbécile pareil…Pff !!! Enfin on se comprend ! »

« Bah… Ecoute Marluxia, je suis pas sur qu'on se comprennent, on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde… Et je n'ai pas les cheveux roses. »

« Laissez tomber, ne l'écoutez pas, elle est un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui »

« Je crois que tu as mal digéré le repas et cela te donne des hallucination… Mon pauvre petit pin-up, on n'achète pas les gens avec des fleurs. Enfin, sauf peu être Larxène… »

« Bref… Malgré mes cheveux roses, je crois que Axel devrait éclairer les lieux parce qu'il commence à faire noir »

« Oui t'as raison »

Axel fit alors apparaître deux flammes dans chacune de ses mains. Xahnelu vit alors cette image se superposer avec la fois où il avait manqué de la tuer. Cette vision lui fit si peur qu'elle s'arrêta soudain tétanisée et ne réussit pas à avancer alors que le reste du groupe qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien continuait à avancer dans les couloirs en bavardant. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, même pas respirer, jusqu'à le que le groupe disparaisse dans un angle du couloir. Quand tout redevint noir, elle put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Mais elle compris alors qu'elle était seule dans le couloir, alors elle se mis a courir pour rejoindre les autre mais il étaient déjà loin.

« Marluxia !!!!! T'es où ?!?! »

« MARLUXIA !!!!! »

Aucune réponse.

« MARLUXIA !!! ROXAS !!!! »

Toujours rien, Xahnelu commençait à avoir peur.

« AXEL !!! S'IL TE PLAIT REPOND MOI !!! »

Au bout du couloir seul Axel entendait Xahnelu crier, il hésita mais après une courte réflexion il laissa les plaintes du numéro XIV se taire en espérant qu'aucun des autre membres ne remarque le bruit de fond.

De son coté, Xahnelu s'était assise contre le mur, en essayant de ne pas s'affoler… Mais s'était plus fort qu'elle et déjà imaginait elle rester là, jusqu'à ce qu'un animal vienne manger le reste de ses os. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre aux alentours, donc aucun moyen de s'échapper. A vrai dire, elle avait très peur, seule dans ce couloir interminable et déjà sentait elle les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Je suis seule dans un couloir vide et noir dans la demeure d'une bête sauvage… Pas de quoi s'inquiéter… »

« En plus je me parle à moi-même… Je ne suis absolument pas terrorisé… »

« Si »

Elle cherchait une façon de sortir de là, mais plus elle cherchait, plus elle s'énervait et plus elle s'énervait moins elle arrivait à chercher.

Pendant ce temps de leur coté, le reste du groupe était un peu perdu et décida donc de retourner au point de départ en… Défonçant quelques portes au hasard. L'autre équipe était tombée par chance sur le couloir le plus court et avait vite fait le tour de propriétaire du coté gauche. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur visite, car il n'était allé voir que la chambre de la Belle. Ils s'étaient donc tous attablés et avaient commencé un vrai repas.

« Merci de nous avoir attendu ! »

« De rien Marlulu »

« Demyx… »

« Bon trêve de plaisanterie, votre supérieur hiérarchique vous oblige à vous mettre à table. Il y a pile un place pour chacun »

Il s'assirent tous mais remarquèrent vite qu'un place était libre.

« Xahnelu n'est pas là ? »

« Bah elle était avec nous tout à l'heure… Elle m'a même traité de pin-up »

« Vous l'avez perdu ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu nous dire quoi que ce soit ensuite… Où elle a put passée ? »

« Vous avez perdu le numéro XIV ?!?! »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était juste avant que Axel ait fait apparaître du feu dans ces mains pour nous éclairer… Enfin il me semble »

« Axel, c'est vrai ?! »

« Ouais, et ? Ça fait quoi ? »

« Ça fait que par ta faute, on a perdu Xahnelu et qu'en plus elle est relativement en danger… ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous sommes dans le manoir d'une bête qui a pour serviteur des objets qui parlent !!! »

« Ouais »

« C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Et toi c'est quand que tu la vu ou entendu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Euh… C'est-à-dire… Je l'ai entendu un peu plus tard »

« Comment ça un peu plus tard ?! »

« Ben, j'ai mis un peu de lumière et on a avancés… Après je l'ai entendu »

« Dans mon bureau tout de suite !!! »

« C'est que tu n'as pas de… »

« Ordre de ton supérieur hiérarchique ! »

Ils se retirèrent quelques instants dans une autre salle.

« Bon alors, Axel, en gros tu as entendu Xahnelu, mais, tu ne t'es pas demandé ce qui ce passait »

« Bah non… »

« Savais tu ce qui ce passait ? »

« Euh… Bah… Non bien sur »

« Si tu avais su… Serais-tu allé la chercher ? »

« Non »

Donc il n'est pas exclu que tu le savais… »

« Pas totalement… »

« Donc tu le savais »

« C'est une possibilité qui n'est pas exclue »

« Elle n'est pas exclue parce que c'est ce qui c'est passé »

« Effectivement »

« Tu vas donc devoir te racheter »

« Mais, tu sais bien que si je vais la chercher elle va crever alors pourquoi tu t'entête »

« Tu la déteste »

« Possible »

« Ou pas… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Tu verras… Ou pas ! »

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je vais manger »

« Non, tu vas la chercher »

« Mais… »

« Que déteste tu et que je peux te donner ? »

« La tête qui tourne… »

« Tu connaît l'histoire, alors vas y avant de la retrouver en hachis Parmentier »

Axel s'en alla en claquant la porte puis il parti dans le couloir gauche.

Pendant que les certain étaient en train de manger alors que d'autres étaient dans la bibliothèque, il se passait des choses qu'ils ne soupçonnait même pas. En effet, le fourneau avait donné l'alerte et les autres meubles vivants étaient en train de former une armée anti-simili pour partir à la rencontre des envahisseurs. Dès qu'ils furent près, ils partirent en route dans le couloir, devancés pas le chandelier qui parti en éclaireur. Xahnelu de son coté attendait dans le noir que quelqu'un vienne la chercher quand elle vu une lumière qui semblait sauter se refléter sur le mur. Tandis ce que la lumière approchait, elle entendait de plus en plus fort un bruit de métal qui tapait au sol. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle se mit bien contre le mur et pu ensuite entendre des bruits de pas qui venaient de l'autre coté. Soudain le chandelier fit son apparition du coté gauche :

« Y a quelqu'un, à l'attaque !!! »

Après cette phrase pleine de sens, elle entendit un grand vacarme dans le couloir et compris que les autres objets arrivaient. A ce moment, dans le couloir droit Axel arriva à son tour une torche en main.

« Bon tu t'es fait des amis, je te laisse »

« Non mais t'es malade !!! Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est me voir finir en brochette ! »

« Alala… Les amis alors »

Axel se tourne et fit un pas… Et se trouva nez à nez avec Vexen.

« Coucou Vexen, ça tombe bien j'allait justement partir. A plus ! »

« On peut pas te faire confiance, si j'étais pas venu tu l'aurait laissé là ? »

« Ouais »

« T'es idiot !!! »

« Peut être autant que toi »

« Qui deux nous deux est le plus égoïste, par contre ? »

« Toi »

« C'est faux »

« Alors disons que je suis égoïste mais sympa, et que toi tu es froid mais au fond il a un graaand coeurrrr !!! »

« Disons, bien sur, ça tourne encore à ton avantage »

« Il faut bien »

« Où en étions nous ??? »

« Euh… »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis ils crièrent tous les deux en même temps :

« Xahnelu !!! »

En effet celle-ci était en train d'exécuter des figures acrobatiques pour tenter d'échapper aux attaques des meubles et des couverts vivants. Malgré la fluidité de ses mouvements, sa souplesse et sa rapidité à toutes épreuves, Cela restait un combat inégal. De plus il lui était impossible de causer un quelconque dommage à son adversaire, elle ne souhaitait pas se briser les os sur un ramassis de ferraille sans cervelle. Vexen eut alors l'idée brillante de geler les meubles qui, pour la plus part, avaient maintenant du mal à avancer à cause des stalactites que bloquaient leurs mécanismes. Il avait à présent pris la main de Xahnelu et ils s'étaient tous les trois mis à courir. Mais bien vite ils entendirent les hurlement furieux des habitants du château ainsi que le bruit de leurs pieds sur le sol, ce qui leurs fit comprendre qu'ils étaient à nouveau suivis.

« Xahnelu !!! Fait quelque chose pour les arrêter !!! Rend toi utile pour une fois !!! »

« Non »

« T'as pas le choix… Soit tu m'obéis gentiment, soit je vais te… »

« AXEL !!! »

Elle savait très bien comment se terminait sa phrase même si Vexen ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir. Elle savait très bien mais elle refusait catégoriquement d'obéir. Flash back. Elle se figea. Elle se rappela de ses flammes. Elle se retourna et continua à courir dans le sans inverse.

« Xahnelu tu vas crever !!! »

Elle n'écouta pas Axel.

« C'est de ta faute abruti ! Si elle disparaît tu sera voué à disparaît toi aussi la colère des membre de l'organisation… »

« J'aurais juste fait disparaître une chimère !!! »

« Laisse lui une chance de te convaincre qu'elle n'est pas Larxène !!! »

« Trop tard… Elle me Déteste maintenant ! »

« Pas très étonnant ! C'est ta seule chance de te racheter… Après elle sera morte »

Axel fit alors demi-tour brutalement faisant sursauter Vexen.

Il courut le plus vite possible et s'immobilisa soudain. Un cri strident venait de retentir. Il avait été trop lent. Il reprit sa course plus rapide encore et des flammes apparaissent déjà dans ses mains sans qu'il en ait conscience. Un second bruit retentit, mais cette fois c'était un bruit métallique. Axel s'arrêta de nouveau. Ce bruit devint vite insupportable. Pendant plusieurs secondes il retentit. Un bruit le lames, un bruit de cassures, un bruit de métal, un bruit puis plus rien. Plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Un étrange silence et soudain des cris de nombreux cris qui se mêlèrent. Puis il y eut des pas. Ils étaient irréguliers et étaient souvent suivis de choc. Axel écouta attentivement et entendit plus tard un choc plus important suivit d'un cri. Xahnelu. Il marcha lentement dans la direction du combat et aperçu au détour du coude d'un couloir un silhouette titubante.

« Salut Axel… Contente de te… Revoir… »

La voix de Xahnelu était à peine audible.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit léger apparut. Une gouttelette s'écrase au sol, puis une autre… ses yeux descendirent le long du corps de Xahnelu. Du sang. Deux épais morceaux de verre avaient transpercés son bras droit et son ventre.

« C'est pas très joli tout ça… ça pique un peu … Tu es venu pour… Pour me tué, hein ? »

« Non pas du tout !!! »

« Allez… T'inquiète pas je ne t'embêterais pas plus longtemps… De toutes façons tu me détestes… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?... Peu importe… Mais dépêche toi s'il te plait… ça fait mal… Tu diras que les meubles m'ont tués… Et puis en plus personne n'aurait put me sauver vu mon état… »

« Xahnelu ! »

« Vite sinon je vais mourir avant… Avant que tu ne me tues… »

Elle avait juste eut le temps de prononcer ses paroles qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol un sourire aux lèvres.

« Xahnelu… S'il te plait vit encore un peu… S'il te plait, je n'ait pas encore eut l'occasion de te tuer et encore moins de te connaître… Juste de te détester »

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes puis les referma et son sourire s'effaça.

Axel la prit sur son dos en faisant attention à ne pas toucher aux morceaux de verre dans son bras et son ventre et courut dans le couloir en espérant que Vexen l'aurait attendu. Il ne sentit même pas que ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, que son souffle était court et que le poids de Xahnelu le torturait. Il courut aussi vite qui le put. Soudain il vit quelqu'un en face, Vexen, qui l'attendait. Quand il arriva près de lui, il continua à courir et le numéro IV fut forcé de le suivre.

« Les autres sont à bord… Du vaisseau… Il faut se dépêcher… Un meuble à prévenu la bête et le village… Et rentrer au plus vite… Je dois examiner le numéro XIV… »

Axel approuva d'un hochement de tête. A peine Vexen avait il commencé à courir qu'il était aussi essoufflé que le numéro VIII qui courait depuis bien plus longtemps.

Ils sortirent du château et se précipitèrent dans le vaisseau. Xigbar les attendaient apparemment avec impatience.

« C'est pas trop tôt !!! »

« C'est pas toi qui a dut courir… »

« Ah Vexen, je reconnaît ton âme d'athlète ! »

« C'est pas mon âme le problème, laisse-la en dehors de ça s'il te plait »

« Milles excuses noble âme de Vexen ! »

« C'est pas tout mais… Elle commence à se faire un peu… Lourde… »

« On t'avait complètement oublié ! Tu doit souffrir horriblement, sache que nous félicitons ton courage. Allez on va s'occuper de toi ! »

« Merci c'est gentil, c'est vrai que je l'ai bien mérité ! »

« Pas toi abruti ! Xahnelu »

« Mouais »

« Vite dépêchons nous, elle n'a pas l'air en pleine forme »

« Oui… J'ai oublié de vous dire… »

Il interrompu sa phrase et tendit Xahnelu à Xigbar en lui montrant les morceaux de verre dans son ventre et son bras.

« Xigbar ! Emmène la dans mon labo provisoire ! »

« Oui chef ! »

« Axel !... »

« Ah non ! Axel, Axel rien du tout ! Axel il va se couché ! »

Axel se tourna et partit dans les couloirs.

**Partie II**


End file.
